


Il mio ‘sole privato’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nido d'amore [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una shot semplice su un momento intimo tra Gohan e Videl in spiaggia.★Fandom: DBZ.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 510.★ Prompt: Let the sun burn my eye/ Let it burn my back/ Let it sear through my thighs/ I’ll feel wide wide open/ Let the sun burn my eye/ Let it burn my back/ At the beach/ In my dreams/ But you still (King of the Beach – Wavves).★Bonus: “La nostra canzone”.





	Il mio ‘sole privato’

**Author's Note:**

> Link per il testo della canzone: http://testi-canzoni.com/canzone/mostrare/5305704/wavves/testo-e-traduzione-king-of-the-beach/.

Il mio ‘sole privato’

 

 

Gohan si schermò dalla luce solare con il braccio. Infilò degli occhiali da sole, era steso sulla sedia sdraio. Alzò lo sguardo e sorrise, guardando Videl che usciva dal mare. Le gocce d’acqua le scivolavano sulla schiena, lungo i fianchi e proseguivano lungo le sue cosce.

Gohan si alzò seduto e mise i piedi sulla sabbia bollente della spiaggia.

< Sembra uscita direttamente da un sogno > pensò. Le sue iridi more divennero liquide.

Si rimise in piedi e la raggiunse, le cinse la vita con il braccio e le posò un bacio sul collo.

“La vastità della tua bellezza è più abbacinante della luce solare” mormorò.

Videl ridacchiò.

“Allora, la spiaggia privata di mio padre è di tuo gradimento?” domandò.

“Oh sì, ho intenzione di diventare il re di questa spiaggia”. Scherzò Gohan, facendole l’occhiolino.

Sentì il sudore pizzicargli la schiena, i suoi muscoli erano tesi. La sua pelle era abbronzata e i suoi piedi, stretti da delle infradito azzurre, affondavano nella sabbia.

Videl gli strinse le gambe intorno ai fianchi, con un braccio gli cinse il collo e con l’altra mano gli accarezzò i capelli mori.

“Ed io sarò la tua regina?” domandò.

Gohan strofinò il suo naso contro quello di lei e le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Certo. Nessuno mi fermerà da far sapere a tutti quanto ti amo” mormorò con voce seducente.

Videl gli slacciò i jeans e ridacchiò.

“Spero che nessuno possa fermarti nemmeno dal mostrarmi il tuo amore” sussurrò.

Gohan raggiunse la sedia a sdraio e ve la fece stendere.

“Nessuno” mormorò. Si sfilò i pantaloni e li mise sopra la maglietta, già abbandonata su un tavolinetto di plastica.

Videl giocherellò con il laccio del suo bikini umido.

“Però ci vuole un po’ di atmosfera. Ti va la nostra canzone?” domandò Gohan. Accese la radio portatile, infilò il lettore mp3 e fece partire la decima canzone.

“Non mi dispiace, ma preferisco la tua voce. Sentirti dire quanto mi ami” mormorò Videl.

Gohan la raggiunse e si mise a gattoni sopra di lei.

“Oh, sono sempre pronto a dirti tutto ciò che vuoi, mia stupenda regina della spiaggia” disse seducente. Le appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, Videl ridacchiò, arrossendo.

Gohan si abbassò, arcuando la schiena e le posò un bacio all’altezza dell’ombelico.

“Sei proprio un seduttore” mormorò Videl.

“Seduttore, saiyan, supereroe, studioso, marito devoto e uomo innamorato. Tutto quello che vuole al suo servizio” sussurrò. Le mordicchiò il fianco, facendola rabbrividire.

“Non dimenticare anche mio re della spiaggia” lo punzecchiò Videl. Alzò le gambe e gliele mise sulle spalle.

“Come potrei, mia adorata?” chiese Gohan con voce roca. Le sue pupille erano dilatate. Accarezzò le gambe lisce di lei, Videl ridacchiò, muovendo su e giù i piedini affusolati.

Gohan le slacciò la parte superiore del costume ed incrementò l’aura, avvolse entrambi con una luce dorata.

“Uh, così mi accechi” gemette Videl, chiudendo gli occhi. Gli occhi del saiyan erano schermati dagli occhi da sole.

“Così nessuno potrà guardarti, solo io” sussurrò Gohan.

< Alla fine, resti sempre tu il mio sole > pensò Videl.


End file.
